


Nine Lives

by DeuBun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Cats, Animal Transformation, Animals, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: Deuce lives a boring, and repetitive life. Little did he know it would take a turn for the weird when after being slipped an experimental drug he transform into a cat. Now thrown into a whole new world he has to learn how to survive, and not lose all nine lives at one go.
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Nine Lives

The room around him was nothing but a dark void. With only Deuce’s tiny desk light to illuminate his world. He just needed to do a few more calculations and he could finally go home. 

“Hey, Deuce, or whatever your name is now. File these too!” The man could feel his entire world come crashing down the moment the large stack of papers was dropped right at his desk. He couldn't even get a single word out. Eyes dead, and lifeless, as he stared at the offensive stack. That asshole didn't even care enough to stick around too, and instead headed out with happy cheers of how much he was gonna drink tonight. Asshole. 

“I really am just a maid to them, I swear.” He didn't have time to bitch, and moan though. If he ever wanted to finish he needed to get to work. 

Deuce supposed he should feel lucky to even have this job. His father didn't need to let him work here at his prized company, but he supposed being the CEO’s son had its perks. Even if one of those “perks” was to have the entire staff hate you. It seemed they were all convinced he was some spoiled brat, and Deuce didn't blame them one second. Though none of that was an excuse to make his life a living hell. 

“Goddammit.” In the short moment he was distracted the man had screwed up what he was currently working on. Great! Now he had to start over! He wanted more than anything to throw the damn paper’s across the room, but sadly had to reserve himself. 

“Lets just have a coffee break….” Sighing, he pulled himself up from his desk. Body popping, and limbs a little numb from sitting down for so long. He even had to give his foot a shake in order to get the blood pumping like it should be. Sure, it was unhealthy for him to be working many hours in a row, but in the long run he knew it would work out. It just meant he needed a little extra help. 

Slowly he shuffled his way to the company's communal fridge. A large sign on its smooth surface sticking out to him with its bright red font, and large lettering. FOOD ONLY! The first time he saw it he ended up snorting in amusement, but after a week he understood why it was there. Being a pharmaceuticals company there were many strong, and sometimes dangerous, chemicals lying around in the labs. And never underestimate a lazy scientist not wanting to make a walk to the lab fridges, and instead place the unknown pills along with all the food. Yeah, it wasn't funny after the first time. 

“Lets see…” Opening the door he was met with bright fluorescent lights, and the sight of many different packed foods. Each other with a sticky on it that read a different name. After a few seconds of searching Deuce found what he was looking for. 

There hidden in one of the corners was a collection of bottled iced coffees. Each one with his name neatly scribbled on it, and tempting him to just chug them all down at once. Call him a caffeine addict all you wanted, but so far it was the only thing that kept him going. 

“Come here you caffeinated beast.” He wondered if being sleep deprived was starting to make him crazy? More than likely. Though all he cared about right now was getting some energy, and going right back into work. The sooner he finished after all the sooner he could go home. 

Quickly he uncapped the drink, but then stopped when he realized it was easier to open than he had originally expected. Oh? Did someone else open it before him? No, that couldn't be possible. After sniffing the coffee and finding nothing suspicious he decided that he was just being paranoid. I mean, it had to just be anxiety. Right? 

He took a sip, and then stopped. Standing completely still as he tried to process through what he had just put in his mouth. It tasted like coffee. Just normal, regular, iced coffee. He knew he was just scared over nothing. Shrugging he took another big gulp, and then began to make his way back to his desk. Though the moment he took a step he lost his balance. 

He lurched forward, and quickly had to grip onto a nearby chair for support. What the? He didn't have time to figure out what was happening as soon his whole world began to spin once again. He wobbled in place for a bit, but soon his legs grew weak. Causing him to topple to the ground below as he panted, and shook. 

Holy hell. Someone did spike his drink! But why!? The hell did he do to deserve someone trying to kill him!? He had tried to pull himself back up, but just ended up falling down painfully. Stuck in a fetal position as his whole body felt on fire! Oh my god, he was going to die. Someone killed him! The thought made him want to vomit from fear, and betrayal. Why!? What did he do to deserve someone murdering him!? Sadly, he never got his answer. 

He was left toppled over as he wheezed, and gasped for air. Small flecks of darkness began to creep its way into his vision as he grew blind, and soon even his mind was slowly flicking off. His body hurt, and his mind was growing silent. And, with one last breath, his world was nothing. 

Except, that wasn't the case. Because Deuce woke up. Eyes fluttering open, and his body practically screaming for air. His head was aching. What the hell was in his drink? 

“Fuck my life.” He groaned, and sat himself up. His whole body felt like jelly, and aching with each little movement he made. He felt like death himself, and he swore he was going to kill whoever tried to poison him! 

All of the sudden he flinched when a ray of light all of the sudden hit his now very sensitive eyes. Wait, it was morning!? He jumped in place, and shifted to look all around him as shock set in. He couldn't believe he was knocked out for so long! Crap! He hoped he could get out before the rest of the employees got in for the day. Sadly, he didn't get his wish. 

The door to the office jiggled before flying open. The sound of happy, and chipper coworkers filling the room as they entered with coffees in hand. They were always like that, and they never paid any mind to how Deuce had pulled an all nighter just the day before. 

“So, I told her-” He didn't finish his sentence, as the man stopped in his tracks when he approached where Deuce was still sitting. His face now burning red at the idea that his coworkers had seen him looking like such a mess. Oh god, now he will never live this down! Except, they didn't say what he expected. 

“How did a cat get in here?” A cat? He looked left, and then right, but couldnt see what they were talking about. He was pretty sure there wasn't a cat anywhere in sight. 

“Damn Deuce probably left the door open! He’s stupid like that.” Stupid, huh? AA part of him deflated when he heard those words. He knew they didn't like him, but they seriously thought he was stupid? Especially enough to say it to his face. 

That's when one coworker he recognized (a nice young woman who joined around the same time as him) had pushed her way through the crowd and made her way to where he was. Except, something was off. The closer she got, the taller she appeared. No, that couldn't be the case. Deuce knew he was taller than her by more than a couple inches. No way could she tower over him like that even if he was sitting! She then wiggled her large fingers at him in a bubbly way.

“Hey kitty kitty! How did you get in here cutie?” Huh? That's when it all sank in, and he slowly turned his eyes so he could stare at the floor beneath him. His clothes….were scattered all around him. No. Nononono! 

“Where even is Deuce?” No! This couldn't be happening! It wasn't possible! 

“Hah! He probably shat himself from that pill you slipped in his drink! Look he even left his clothes behind!” NONONONO! He swore he was shaking at this point, but he was so numb he could barely tell. 

“Guys! Stop yelling. You're scaring the cat.” That ended up snapping something in his mind. Panic began to set in as he trembled in fear. 

“I’m not a cat! It's me, Deuce! I’m Deuce!” He thought maybe, just maybe, that if he was a cat (which he still barely believed) then he could at least speak like a human. Except that didn't seem to be the case. No one batted an eye at his words, and the young woman just smiled like nothing happened. 

“Aw, it's ok. How about you come home with me, and you can meet my other fur ba-” NOPE! No no NO! Without even a second thought he bolted from his spot, and raced out of the room. Gasping for air, and catching glimpses of dark blue paws as they hit against the floor. This had to be a nightmare! 

“This can't be happening! It just can't!” During his mental breakdown he ended up tripping over his feet once he got to the office lobby, and practically flung himself out the door as he did so. Screaming when his body hit the hard sidewalk like a ragdoll. God that hurt. Though the turmoil, and craziness didn't end there. As something hard came down somewhere on his body, and shooting pain all throughout his form. He yowled in pain, and practically shot up from the ground. 

“Stupid cat! Out of the way!” When he turned to glare he was met with the terrible realization that the man was a giant! He then realized it was a shoe that had stepped on what he was horrified to see was a tail. Holy shit, he had a tail. B-But that couldnt be. “Get out of here!” He screamed again as he was kicked into running down the busy street once again. Small blue grey form weaving in and out of legs like a tiny torpedo as he did whatever he could to avoid the giant legs.

“Wake up! Just wake up already damn it!” He wanted to wake up! He NEEDED to wake up! This all just had to be a dream! What else could it be!? He then rushed into an alley, and away from the offending giant feet. Every second he was scared of being stepped on again, and now that he was away he could breathe even if it was just a little. 

“What the hell is this? Why can't I wake up from this nightmare?” He panted, and wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Trashcans, and bags looming over him like giant towers. It was all surreal, being so small compared to the world around him. 

He slowly backed up, and then almost jumped out of his skin when he touched something. Rapidly turning around in order to face the unknown object, and screaming when he did. There was a broken, reflective, refrigerator. Its surface acts like a mirror, and shows him his form in its entirety. But….that couldn't be him. It just couldn't. 

There staring back at him was a small Russian Blue cat with big blue eyes, and a light blue ribbon tied around his neck in a neat little bow. When Deuce moved, the cat moved with him. Whiskers downturned as it wore a shocked expression that matched how he felt. The words of his coworkers, the world around him, and the reflection helped it all click into place for him. And finally the realization had dawned on him. 

“Holy hell, i’m a cat.” He could only stare at his reflection with a dumbfounded look. He was just in absolute disbelief. Yet when he tried to look at his hands all he got were fuzzy paws. The toe beans are able to flex, and move, but not like how human fingers did. It was a strange sensation. 

“Ok Deuce. Just calm down. We can get through this. Yeah! I’m sure we’ll wake right up soon! Y-Yeah! This has to be a dream! It just ha-” “Wow! You have some guts.” He jumped, and screamed at the sound of the mystery voice. Pressing his body against the refrigerator in hopes of keeping himself safe in some way. Fur standing on edge as he wildly looked around for the source. 

“Geez, pretty jumpy for an intruder.” He snapped his neck to the side, and was shocked at what he saw.

There was a fluffy creme, and brown cat. Around the same size as him, and with mischievous brown eyes that seemed to take in every little inch of his form from his spot on top of a nearby trash can. His face was framed by dark brown fur that allowed his eyes to stand out. Tail flicking in curiosity before he pounced down, and trotted his way to Deuce’s form. Leaving him to press himself against the fridge in a desperate attempt to get away. 

“So, what clan sent you?” Holy hell the cat did talk! His jaw dropped open the moment he heard that voice come out of the felines body. B-But that was impossible! Right!? 

“Y-You just talked! How the hell did you do that!?” Before he could even stop himself the words escaped his mouth. His heart pounding against his chest once again as he was in full blown panic mode. First he dreams of becoming a cat, and now cats are talking!? Using his claws he tried to pinch himself, but despite the pain the scene in front of him didn't disappear. The image of his nightmares continued to stand right where he was as well, and just stared at him like he grew two heads. 

“Um, you ok? Kind of acting weird there.” HE was weird!? He wasn't the talking cat here! Cats didn't talk! It was impossible! 

“Y-You're the weird one. You shouldn't be talking!” He pointed an accusing paw to the cat, but he just continued to stare at him like he was some odd ball. 

“Of course cats talk. You’re talking after all.” He squinted at him in a skeptical manner. Eyes full of confusion and doubt as he tried to pick apart the strange cat in front of him. The whole thing was honestly annoying him, and his panicked brain. Anger starting to fill him at the sheer audacity of this monster cat!

“I-Im not a cat! I’m a human!” His voice filled the entire alley with sheer power, and emotion. Poor Deuce left panting after the outburst as he began to hyperventilate from anxiety, and fear. The strange cat stared at him, and then burst into laughter. Cackling like a maniac the moment he heard his words, and even ended up falling over in favor to laugh his ass off. Little sharp teeth peeking out of his mouth as he howled like a lunatic. Oh my god….the cat was actually making fun of him. If his cheeks were visible they would probably be burning with red. 

“I-I’m serious! It isn't a joke!” It didn't seem like his new friend cared though, as he just ended up laughing harder. Banging his brown tipped paw against the concrete floor as though this was the funniest thing he had ever heard. 

“Human!? Dang they really sent a weirdo to scout, eh? Just admit you got caught, man!” Scout? Caught? Deuce had no idea what he was talking about. At his obvious confusion the cat stopped his laughter to continue to stare at him, eyes picking him apart as his ears twitched. “You are a scout, right?” He could only tilt his head in confusion. A part of him wondering if this was one giant fever dream. 

“I don't even know what that means. Also, i’m serious! I’m human!” Of course the fluffy cat refrained from caring about the second part of his statement. Eyes wide with his own breed of confusion, and nose sniffing the air around him. The action itself made Deuce feel slightly uncomfortable. “Um, what are you doing?” He pushed himself further against the smooth fridge as the cat’s nose made its way just inches from his fur. Once he was done he leaned back and smiled with satisfaction. 

“Well, you smell like a cat to me! So you're a cat!” If Deuce didn't have paws he would facepalm at the sheer stupidity of the feline. He guessed he had a right to not believe him. He could barely believe the situation himself. 

“Though it's weird that you just wandered into Whitebeard territory. You sure you aren't from a clan?” His fluffy fur shifted as he tilted his head. Whiskers twitching as a cheeky smile made its way to his features. Almost as if he was begging him to answer with the same thing as before. 

“But I am…” He looked away from the other cat, ears instinctually going to a downturned position as he did so. A part of him slowly realizing that he was just going to make a bigger fool of himself if he dared to try and say he was human. “Nevermind, but I dont know who Whitebeard is.” Deuce flinched in shock when the cat gasped loudly. It seemed his cat ears were much more sensitive to noise than his human ones. 

“What do you mean you don't know who Whitebeard is!? He's only the leader of the most powerful cat clan out there! Do you live under a rock or something?” It was definitely much more than that. That's when the cat hummed in thought. Licking his paw before running it over his face, and ears. Deuce guessed he was cleaning himself? 

“You know, if you don't have anywhere to go you could come with me.” What!? Deuce sent a surprised look to his new friend. Ears upright, and alert as he did so. The cat must have found it amusing as he chuckled. “Pop’s loves new people joining! So if you want I can lead you to our place.” He didn't even give him a chance to respond, as the moment he finished he trotted off down the alley. Tail sticking up in the air, and swishing happily behind him. Only giving the Russion Blue a few seconds to think before he followed suit. 

“W-Wait!” Deuce didn't want to get left behind! Especially since this was the only person he could talk to after all. He rather be stuck with a cat than be alone trying to fend for himself. Little feet padding against the concrete as he caught up to the Ragdoll. The two walking side by side like old friends. 

“So? You have a name?” It was a simple enough question, but one Deuce wasn't expecting. Did cats give themselves names? He always assumed they didn't unless their owners gave them one, but maybe he was wrong. 

“Oh, it's Deuce.” For some odd reason this seemed to make the cat very happy. 

“No kidding! Mine is Ace! Our names sound similar don't they?” He had to admit he saw what he was talking about, but the similarities were escaping his mind at the moment. It was on the tip of his tongue. 

“I-I suppose they do.” He tried to keep his head up. Pretending that he had no fear, and anxiety. Though it didn't seem Ace bought the act for even a second. 

“It will be ok. They're all nice, so you’ll feel right at home.” Home? With a bunch of cats? He doubted that. Though it wasn't like he had a choice.


End file.
